Atardecer de un ocaso crepuscular
by Toon Csi
Summary: Una parodia sobre una extraña familia Cullen tan... ¿LINDA?: Infidelidades, machistas, feministas, inocentes ¡De todo! No es un fic/comedia del todo, son chistes vividos por los personajes de Steph para que se rían un poco y los cuenten a quien quieran
1. Chapter 1

EDWARD: ¡No, no no! ¡Señora! ¡Ah me lastima! ¡Ah cuidado con lo que hace!

RENEE: Ven hija mía –Pasa por encima de su cónyuge que yace en el suelo a medio morir y abre la puerta del apartamento- Vámonos antes de que haga algo de lo que enserio me arrepienta

BELLA: Pero… mamá… tu… tu acabas de… Edward… -Lo piensa mejor- ¡Nah! Vuelvo a las 5 Edward

EDWARD: Si mi amor

El hermoso (ahora no vampiro) hombre se levanta apoyándose del respaldo de un sillón para poder levantarse. Entonces se puede ver que porta una batita de sirvienta por encima de sus jeans y antes de recoger la escoba, se pone un paliacate en la cabeza y amarrándolo por último en la nuca…

EDWARD: -comienza a cantar-

De pronto, entra un joven, de complexión más gruesa, a pesar de su camiseta, se pueden notar sus pectorales muy bien formados. Probablemente iba al gimnasio o levantaba pesas puesto que además de ser enormemente musculoso… su altura ayudaba a hacer de él un hombre de fuerza.

Al entrar se encuentra con Edward de espaldas barriendo y cantando gustoso.

EMMETT: ¿Disculpe? Ahmm ¿Señora? _(risas)_

EDWARD: ¿Quéeee? –Deja de barrer y sujeta la escoba con firmeza dándole la espalda al el recién llegado. Bueno ¿Este que se cree que soy?

EMMETT: Ah no perdón perdón… ¿Señorita? Ahmm ¿Bella? _(risas)_

EDWARD: ¿Qué me ves con cuerpo de señorita o qué? –Se da la vuelta y ambos quedan impactados unos segundos; Emmett por haber confundido a su hermano con su esposa y Edward, por que además no había visto a su familia desde su boda. El y Bella, especialmente Bella, habían decidido irse a vivir en Florida, con Renee.

EMMETT: ¡Edward! ¡Oh, hermano cuanto sin verte! –Corre a abrazar a su hermano cuando este también lo hace

EDWARD: Si demasiado tiempo hermano

EMMETT: Oye tu a ver ¿Qué onda con esas fachas? ¿Y barriendo? ¿Pues qué? ¿Corriste a tu sirvienta? –Edward no responde- ¿Corriste a tu sirvienta?

EDWARD: No, al peor

EMMETT: ¿Algo pero? ¿Pues qué…

EDWARD: Me casé con ella _(risas) _–Lo interrumpe rápidamente.

EMMETT: O_O ¿Bella era tu… sirvienta? –Su hermano asciende- Bueno pues… eso si esta cañón jaja ¿No que tu andabas con eso de "No, yo, Edward Cullen, no me caso… ¡Nunca me caso!"

EDWARD: No hermano, es que la Soledad es mala consejera

EMMETT: ¿Cómo? ¿Estabas muy solo?

EDWARD: No, Soledad es mi suegra

EMMETT: ¿No qué se llama "Renee"?

EDWARD: Si, "Renee Soledad" _(risas)_ –Y al descubrir la incomodidad de este tema, decide cambiarlo…- Mi mujer y yo tenemos bien repartido el mando en la casa

EMMETT: ¿Enserio?

EDWARD: Si: ella le manda a mi y a Reneesmee… Y yo le mando al perro y al perico

EMMETT: aaaa no pues si

EDWARD: ¡Nombre! ¡Hubieras visto el broncón que me armó el otro día enfrente de los vecinos!

EMMETT: ¡¿Enfrente de los vecinos?!

EDWARD: Si por que me ordenó enfrente de ellos

EMMETT: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hiciste?

EDWARD: Le dije: "Mira Isabella Swan, tu eres mi esposa…

EMMETT: Eso es… -Le seguía la corriente a su hermano mientras este relataba lo ocurrido

EDWARD: Además eres la madre de mi hija… ¡Pero no voy a permitir que mandes!... ¡Ni a gritos, ni enfrente delos vecinos, ni de nadie!

EMMETT: ¡Eso es! ¿Y qué pasó?

EDWARD: Ahora me las da por escrito, mano

_(risas)_

EMMETT: No pues… nada más falta de que te pegue tu mujer

EDWARD: ¡No, no, no, no! Mi mujer nunca me ha tocado… Para eso tiene a su madre _(risas) _Si, ella nada más me sostiene para que no me quite _(risas)_

EMMETT: Mira, Edward, yo, tengo una teoría: ¡Las mujeres no son necesarias! _(¡Uyyy!) _¡A las mujeres no las necesitamos! ¿Cómo la ves?

EDWARD: Jajajajajaja ¿Qué no te imaginas qué pasaría si las mujeres no existieran?

EMMETT: ¡Pues nada, mano!

EDWARD: ¿Cómo no va a pasar nada? Si no hay mujeres entonces… -Revolotea su mirada en busca de alguna buena excusa y se detiene mirando su pantalón- Si no hay mujeres… ¿Quién nos cose los pantalones?

EMMETT: Sin mujeres… ¿Para qué quieres pantalones? _(risas)_ ¡Ahí andaríamos como campanitas!

EDWARD: Jijijijiji no pues tienes razón hermano

EMMETT: ¡Te digo! ¡Simplemente no las necesitamos!

EDWARD: ¿Y quién nos haría de comer? Es que yo no sé guisar

EMMETT: ¿No sabes guisar? ¡Pues aprendes, mano!

EDWARD: Y si no hay mujeres, ¿De quién aprendo?

EMMETT: Pus ¡Practicando, practicando!

Edward se queda callado. Comienza una rápida búsqueda dentro de su mente para verificar las palabras de su hermano. Podría funcionar, pero, había algo que aún no encontraba que la mujer lo puede hacer y el hombre no… hay algo… algo…

EMMETT: ¡Todo lo que hace la mujer, lo puede hacer también el hombre! _(¡Uyyy!)_

EDWARD: No

EMMETT: ¡Si! ¡Fijate! ¡Todo, absolutamente todo!

EDWARD: No, no es cierto, hay algo, que la mujer lo hace requeté bien que el hombre no puede

EMMETT: ¡Nada! ¿A ver, a ver? ¿Qué no puede hacer el hombre que la mujer si pueda?

EDWARD: Tener un hijo _(risas)_

Silencio. Al fin Edward logró callar a su hermano envuelto en su capa de machismo.

EMMETT: ¡También se puede!

EDWARD: Ah chin…(piiip) ¿Pues Cómo? ¡No me digas que con cirujías!

EMMETT: Nop

EDWARD: ¿Entonces? ¡Nosotros no podemos tener un hijo! Y yo no quiero ¿Cómo le hacemos entonces?

EMMETT: ¡Pues practicando, Edward! ¡Practicando! _(risas) _–Se le hacerca peligrosamente a Edward como tratando de… ¿Seducirlo?

EDWARD: ¡No, no, no! ¡No me toques! ¡¡Emmeeeett!! –Sale corriendo con Emmett detrás de él.

FIN…

O…

¿CONTINUARÁ?

¡Nah! ¿O si?

1.- Si

2.- No

3.- Vete a la v… (no esa no)

:D ¡Nos vemos! :D


	2. Cap 2 Un consejo

JAJAJAJAJAJA

BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA CONVERSACIÓN DE EDWARD Y EMMETT. ESTA CORTITA, PERO NO ESTA TAN MAL JEJEJE

(No apto para menores de… 12 o 13 años)

Un tranquilo sábado, Emmett estaba viendo un partido de americano. Como cualquier fin de semana, todo estaba tranquilo. De pronto, se escucha un portazo y entra un chico de cabello cobrizo muy triste, cabizbajo, se acerca a su hermano y se sienta a su lado sin ganas.

EMMETT: ¿Qué pasó compadre? ¿Qué te pasa?

EDWARD: No hermano, no. Ya no aguanto a mi señora.

EMMETT: Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Ahora que paso?

EDWARD: Se parece al gobierno, no ya no puedo con ella.

EMMETT: ¿Por qué se parece al gobierno?

EDWARD: Es namas quiere y quiere ¡Pero no da! _(risas)_

EMMETT: ¿Y que quieres?

EDWARD: ¡Que se calme! ¡Yo no estoy de humor para llevarla a la cama todos los días! _(auch O.O)_

EMMETT: ¿De verdad quieres que se calme?

EDWARD: ¡¡¡Siii!!!

EMMETT: Cóbrale _(risas)_

EDWARD: A chin…huahua ¿Cómo le voy a cobrar si es mi mujer?

EMMETT: Pues si, que le cueste para que le duela la… la bolsa _(risas)_

EDWARD: ¿Pero como le voy a cobrar?

EMMETT: Ponle tarifa _(risas)_

EDWARD: ¿Como de que _tarifa_?

EDWARD: Pues si mira: Si quiere en la cama, cobrale $1,000. Hoy que quiere en el sofá, pues $500. Y si ya asi de perdis quiere en el suelo, cóbrale $100.

Edward se va pensativo ¿Debería o no poner en práctiva el consejo que su hermano le acababa de dar?

A la mañana siguiente entra Edward de nuevo, pero esta vez, viene hirviéndose de rabia. Su hermano dio un respingo al verlo acercarse con movimientos amenazadores, pero después de recordar quien era el más fuerte en esa habitación, recobró rápidamente la postura.

EDWARD: ¡Compadre desgraciado! ¡Mira nomas…!

EMMETT: Espera, espera ¿Pues qué paso? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

EDWARD: ¡Pues ya ni la muela! Llegué a mi casa anoche y mi vieja se me hecho encima. Me dijo: "_Quiero, merezco, recibo, digo, exijo… es más: ME URGE que te acuestes conmigo… quiero tenerte quiero que me hagas tuya de nuevo quiero ¡ahh! Así ¡Tulú! _(jaja eso que)"

y yo le dije "C_almate… ¿Quieres?"_

Me dijo "_¡YES!" _

"_Te va a costar"_

"_Ah ¿Me vas a cobrar?"_

"_Clarín"_

"_¿Cuánto me vas a cobrar?"_

"_Pues mira: en la cama, mil pesos, en el sofá, quinientos y en el suelo, cien"_

"_Oy desgraciado… esperame tantito, déjame vaciar la caja fuerte" _

¡No compadre!

EMMETT: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

EDWARD: ¡Pues agarra mi vieja y se mete la mano…!

EMMETT: ¿Qué todavía no le cobrabas? _(risas)_

EDWARD: ¡No seas…- Alza la mano y le pega en la nuca, no demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco tan suavecito - …malpensado!

EMMETT: ¿Pues qué? Bueno, ya pues.

EDWARD: Pues se metió la mano en el brazier y ahí me tuvo en lo que buscaba el dinero.

EMMETT: Como tiene _tanto _ en donde buscar…-Agrega con sarcasmo, burlándose de Bella. Vió la cara de su hermano y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe… pero no llegó.

EDWARD: Pues si, la verdad tienes razón, como tu tuviera tanto en donde buscar… _(risas)_

EMMETT: -Dirigiendose a ustedes, lectoras, en susurro- Conste que el lo admitió, ¿Están deacuerdo?

EDWARD: Bueno, continuando, metió la mano… ahí _(risas)_ ¡Y sacó mil pesos!

EMMETT: Ah, ¡Si te pagó!

EDWARD: -ignorando a su hermano- Dijo _"ahí esta, mil pesos"_

EMMETT: ¡Hay condenadota! –Dándole un codazo -¡Quizo uno en la cama!

EDWARD: No

EMMETT: ¿Entonces?

EDWARD: ¡Quiso diez en el suelo! _(risas)_

JAJAJAJAJAJA

BUENO, OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO

Y LE HAYAN ENTENDIDO

OBVIAMENTE ESTABAN HABLANDO DE HACER EL AMOR

JAJAJAJA

VAYA CONSEJITOS DE EMMETT xD

¡GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A HACER ESTE NUEVO CAP!

CUIDENSE MUCHISIMO ¿OKAS?

¡BESOTES!


	3. Cap 3 Varias aventuras

ESTA VEZ LES TRAIGO VARIAS AVENTURILLAS DE ESTOS HERMANOS, PERO, AHORA INTERACTÚAN MÁS MIEMBROS DE LA FAMILIA Y PERSONAJES DE ESTEPHANIE.

NUEVAMENTE, TODOS SON HUMANOS.

**Cap. 3 Varias aventuras**

EMMETT: ¡Ora si! ¡Ora si! ¡Agárrense!

EDWARD: ¿Qué?

JASPER: Si, si, si

EDWARD: Pero ¿Por qué?

EMMETT: ¡Ponte un cinturón de seguridad! O ¡Agárrate del guero!

JASPER: ¡Ah si! ¡¿Por qué de mí?!

EDWARD: ¿Pero que va a pasar, carajos hombre?

EMMETT: ¿Pues que no oíste?

EDWARD: No

EMMETT: ¡Le van a dar vuelta a la plaza!

EDWARD: ¬_¬

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Jamás creí que lo bruto… fuera hereditario"

Y realmente, de no ser por Emmett, continuaría en tal ignorancia.

Comenzaré a narrarles una tranquila tarde de verano, todo estaba en calma, todos en sus respectivas actividades, desde los juegos de Reneesmee con Jacob, hasta los susurros emocionados de Alice y Esme, ellas estaban por remodelar el cuarto de Reneesmee. Edward tocaba tranquilamente el piano, Carlisle estaba leyendo y Rosalie… bueno, Rosalie desaparecida.

-¡Oh vamos!

-Ya te dije que no, Emmett –Respondí por milésima vez, según aparentaba, mi cuñado no se rendiría hasta que yo aceptara ir con él, Rosalie y Edward a una disco que el visitaba frecuentemente. Con Rosalie, por supuesto.

-¡Solo será una noche! ¡Una noche, Bella! ¡Es lo único que te pido, y me lo agradecerás siempre! –Y luego más bajo y guiñándome un ojo, agregó –Eso, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Esteee, es que no sé, Emmett… –

Edward rió audiblemente y mi mente reaccionó con un rayito suspicaz al ver a mi esposo sonreír. ¡Estaba entrando en duda! ¡¿Cómo pude permitirlo?! Eso quería decir que yo deseaba tener momentos a solas con Edward _(¡Quien no querría! ¡Tan papi que esta! xD) _

De pronto, el sonido dulce y alegre de la risa de Alice provocó que todos la miraran.

-¡Emmett! Jajajajaja ¡Tienes una carta!

-¿Yo?

-¿Emmett? –preguntamos todos al unísono

-¡Sí! ¿No es fantástico?

-Aaaaaa, sí claro –Tomó la carta en sus manos y carraspeó al ver el remitente –Es de mi madre

Eso si era realmente raro, que yo supiera, Emmett había abandonado a su familia para viajar por el mundo, pero, jamás había tenido el honor de conocerlas. Vaya que no me había perdido de nada. Sin ofender, pero era igual o más alburera y ¿Cómo decirlo? _Idiota_ que su mismísimo hijo.

-¿Qué dice, Emmett? –Preguntó amablemente Esme y dando unos pasos hacia el, que seguía encerrado en la carta, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.

-Se… -Dudó unos segundos y continuó –Se las leeré…

"Querido hijo:

Te pongo estas líneas para que sepas que estoy viva. Te escribo despacio, por que sé que tu no puedes leer a prisa _(risas)_ Cuando vengas, no vas a reconocer la casa por que nos hemos mudado _(risas)_

Por fin hemos podido enterrar a tu abuelo, encontramos el cadáver ahora con eso de la mudanza, _(risas) _estaba dentro del armario desde aquel día que nos ganó al jugar a las escondidillas ¿Te acuerdas? _(risas)_ Hace una semana, tu hermana Marion tuvo un bebé, pero como todavía no sé si es niño o niña, no te puedo decir si eres tío o tía _(risas)_ ¿Te acuerdas de tu primo John, que siempre creyó que era más veloz que los toros?... ya comprobó que no _(risas) _El que me tiene preocupada es tu perro el Boby, ya que le ha dado por perseguir coches que están estacionados _(risas) _y cada vez está más chato _(risas) _

Ah, fíjate que a las embotelladoras de refresco ya se les ocurrió poner un letrero en las corcho latas que dice "Abrase por aquí" _(risas)_

El otro día tu hermano Carl cerró el coche con seguro y dejó las llaves dentro. ¡Demonios! Tuvo que ir hasta la casa por un repuesto para poder sacarnos a todos que estábamos encerrados dentro del automóvil _(risas)_

Perdona la mala letra y las faltas de ortografía, pero me cansé de escribir y ahora le estoy dictando a tu padre _(risas) _¡Y ya vez como es de burro el inútil!

Acaba de poner un negocio donde se pintan casas, a domicilio _(risas)_ Y los fines de semana vende hielo frío _(risas) _(YO LO PREFIERO CALIENTE… ¡UPS! PERDON, JEJE NO LO RESISTÍ)

El otro día estábamos en un centro comercial y ¡No te imaginarás! ¡Nos tardamos 3 horas en salir! Ya que cuando estábamos a mitad de las escaleras eléctricas, se fue la luz _(risas) _

Hijo, no te pongo dirección por que no la sé. Resulta que la última familia que vivió aquí se llevó los números para no tener que cambiar de domicilio _(risas)_ Si ves a Doña Remedios, dale saludos de mi parte, y si no la ves, pues no le digas nada _(risas)_

Tu madre que te quiere, yo.

P.D.

Te iba a mandar 1000 dólares, pero ya cerré el sobre _(risas)_

¡Chao!"

SIN COMENTARIOS

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

EMMETT: ¿Sabes? Un día yo evité una violación

EDWARD: ¿Ah si? Bueno, es que tu eres muy fuerte

EMMETT: Pero no fue por eso

EDWARD: ¿No? Entonces, ¿Cómo evitaste una violación, Emmett?

EMMETT: La convencí.

EDWARD: _"¡Santa madre de Dios!" O.O_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡JAJAJA BUENO OJALA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Y, A LAS QUE NO LE ENTENDIERON, HAGAN FAVOR DE SALIR DE SU CASA Y ¡ALBUREAR A ALGUIEN DE VEZ EN CUANDO!

AGRADESCO A MIS PRIMOS, CÉSAR Y JOSE LUIS POR TANTOS ALBURES QUE ME AYUDARON A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC.

AQUÍ LES DEJO ALGUNOS DE SUS ALBURES MÁS COMUNES y sus definiciones:

*Vamos a _tejeringo el grande_

(Te-jeringo te meto el pene… a tu… vagi… no me hagan completarlo porfavor!

*¿Conoces a _Alma Madero?_

(Al-mama-dero Término vulgar de emplear este nombre para ir al "mamadero")

*¿Conoces a _Benito Camelo?_

(Ben-i-tócamelo Para decir al albureado que vaya y que te lo toque "Ven y tócamelo")

LUEGO LES SUBO MÁS

¡CUIDENSE!

¡AH, Y DEJEN UNOS REVIEWS POR FAS!

¡NO LES CUESTA NADA!

¡Y SE LOS AGRADECERÍA ENORMEMENTE!

¡BESOTES!


	4. Cap 4 Más chistecitos

BUENO… JAJA AQUÍ LES PASO UNOS MAS CHISTECITOS… OJALAS Y LES SIGAN GUSTANDO, SI NO, PUEDO PONER UNOS MENOS ALBUREROS, ESO SI **UNOS RACISTAS ASI FEOS, DE ESOS QUE DICES "A QUE POCA MA… PIIP" NO ¿EH?**

GRACIAS POR PASARSE… DISFRUTENLO!

**Cap. 4 Más chistecitos albureros**

Una linda tarde, todos estaban muy ocupados, por lo tanto, nadie pudo resolver una pequeña duda de nuestra pequeña niña mitad vampiro. Los abuelos, no estaban, Esme y Alice habían salido de compras, Jasper estaba de caza con Emmett y mamá y papá, se habían ido desde la noche anterior a la casa, desde entonces no habían regresado. El tío Emmett había dicho que nadie los molestara, que estaban teniendo unos "momentos a solas". Los licántropos no estaban y Jacob no vendría hasta mañana, debido a que estaba pasando tiempo con su padre, dejando, cómo única opción a la tía Rosalie… Ella estaba un poquito ocupada, criticando y burlándose de las modelos de la revista de modas, diciéndoles que ella tenía mejor cuerpo, cara, cabello, bustos, etc, etc, como si las fotografías pudieran escucharla…

NESSIE: Ahmm ¿Tía?  
ROSALIE: ¿Qué? (Uy que cruda)  
NESSIE: ¿Qué crees que sea peor… la **ignorancia **o el desinterés?  
ROSALIE: Hay hija, **no lo sé** y ni me importa  
NESSIE: o_O

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un triste día para Bella, Edward decidió ir a trabajar, sin explicarle nada a nadie. Extrañado, su jefe se acerca y le pregunta…

JEFE: Disculpe, pero ¿No debería estar usted en el funeral de su suegra?

EDWARD: Si jefe, pero usted mejor que nadie debe saber que primero está el trabajo y luego la diversión.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ALICE: ¿Has oído el caso de esa mujer que se libro de 100 kilos de grasa inútil en una  
sola noche?  
ESME: ¡Guau! Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo?  
ALICE: Se divorcio.  
ESME: Ooooooooh

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella, echando de menos el cariño del noviazgo que se le brindaba, le dice a Edward:  
BELLA: Cariño, ¿Te has fijado que el vecino le besa todos los días a su mujer cuando se  
va a al trabajo?  
EDWARD: Sip, ¿Qué tiene?  
BELLA: ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?  
EDWARD: ¿De verdad? ¿Qué no te importa que bese a la vecina?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

JASPER: A nadie le importan lo judíos… que mal.  
ALICE: Por supuesto que si hay personas a las que les importan los judíos  
JASPER: Ajam. ¿Sabes? Seré como Hittler, mataré judíos y un payaso.  
ALICE: ¿Por qué al páyaso?  
JASPER: ¿Ves? ¡A nadie le importan los judíos!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

NESSIE: ¡Papá! ¡En el colegio me ha mordido una serpiente!  
EDWARD: ¿Cobra?  
NESSIE: No, papá. Gratis.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Acababan de llegar Renesmee y Jacob de un viaje que a duras penas pudieron conseguir, gracias a la oposición de los padres de la niña. Y para colmo… pasó lo peor que pudieron imaginar…

RENESMEE: ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡¿Adivina qué?!  
BELLA: ¡¿Qué pasa hija!?  
RENESMEE: ¡Ayer me acosté con Jake y tuvimos relaciones sexuales!  
BELLA: ¡¡HAY NO HIJA!! ¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!! ¡¡PERDISTE TU VIRGINIDAD!!  
RENESMEE: Hay no mames, jefa. Pues también donde me la ponen…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Podría decirse, que la continuación del chiste anterior…

RENESMEE: ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy embarazada!  
BELLA: ¡¡PERO HIJA!! ¡¿DONDE TENÍAS LA CABEZA?!  
RENESMEE: En el volante del auto… ¿Por qué?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BUENO, Y PARA TERMINAR, LOS NOMBRES ALBUREROS QUE LES PROMETI….

Lola Meraz, (lo lameras)

Estela Meraz, (Este lameras)

Larry Cañonga, (La rica cañonga) NI YO SE QUE ES CAÑONGA ASI QUE NO PREGUNTEN, LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE ES ALGO MUY MALO :S JAJA

Aquiles Baeza Parada, (Aquí les va esa parada)

Aquiles Pinto Flores, (Aquí les pinto flores)

Dolores Fuertes de Barriga, (Ese no es necesario decirles que significa)

Noe Stenchin Gando, (No esten chingando) ¡ESTE ME ENCANTO!

Willy Melano, (Hueleme el ano)

Alma Marsela Canto de Alegria, (Al mamarsela canto de alegría)

Delano Rojas, (Del ano Rojas)

Rosa Mel Tronco, (Rosame el tronco)

Paco Gerte Rico, (Pa cogerte rico)

Jose Bosacas,

Pepito Lopez Castes, (Lo pescaste al pepito, "con las manos en la masa")

Paz Salas, (Pasalas

Mamá Dora (mamadora)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Había tres amigos, uno se llamaba Tonto, otro Nadie y el otro Ninguno.  
Tonto va y le dice al policía:  
-¡Nadie se cayo al pozo y Ninguno lo esta ayudando!  
Entonces el policía responde:  
-¿Usted es tonto?  
-Sí mucho gusto.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAS!! O AMENASARE CON NO CONTINUAR ¿EH? DEMÁS... EL CHISTE DE JASPER NO QUIERO SER RACISTA NI MUCHO MENOS, ES SOLO PARA QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE COMO ES CRUDAMENTE CIERTO.

¡GRACIAS A TODAS! Y por hay a ver si aparece un "el" por que no he visto hombre en esta categoría o en crepúsculo… jajaja

¡ADIEUS!


	5. Cap 5 Mujeres vengativas

SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR QUE CUANDO DICE "RENESMEE" ES QUE YA ESTÁ GRANDE, CUANDO ME REFIERO A ELLA PERO AÚN MENOR DE EDAD (HUMANA) SE LE NOMBRA COMO "NESSIE"

¡NOS VEMOS! (LO QUE ESTÉ EN PARÉNTESIS, SON NOTAS DE SU SERVIDORA xD)

**Cap. 5¿ Mujeres Vengativas? **

EDWARD'S POV.

Hoy, mi hija cumple 21 años de edad, ya era toda una señorita (sin mencionar sus aventurillas con Jacob) Ese desgraciado había hecho el… bueno, al lo que voy, es que, desde que me separé de Bella, la ley me obligaba a pagarle una "pensión alimenticia" para el sustento de mi hija. Y hoy, sería la última vez…

-Renesmee, -Le dije seriamente –Ve a casa de tu madre y entrégale este cheque. Y dile que es el último cheque que recibe de mi, ¡¡En toda su pinche vida!! Ah, por cierto –Agregué antes de que se marchara –quiero que regreses y me digas la expresión de su rostro.  
_-¿Qué más, patrón?_ –Pensó fastidiada

Pasó una hora, y mi hija volvió a cruzar el umbral de mi casa. Muy seria, por cierto. Me levanté de la silla y corrí a su encuentro, pude imaginarme mi cara de niño en navidad por la expresión de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre?! –Pregunté dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción.  
-Me dijo que justamente estaba esperando este día para decirte que **¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

EMMETT: ¿Tu sabes en qué se parecen una mujer y una computadora?  
JASPER: Nop, ¿En qué?  
EMMETT: En que no tienen cerebro… ¡Pero ah que memoria tienen!  
JASPER: Cieeeerto

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

JASPER: Hacer feliz a una mujer es fácil...  
EMMETT: Si, claro.  
EDWARD: Sobre todo yo…  
JASPER: No, es enserio, sólo se necesita ser buen...  
amigo,  
compañero,  
amante,  
hermano,  
padre,  
maestro,  
educador,  
cocinero,  
mecánico,  
plomero,  
decorador de interiores,  
estilista,  
electricista,  
sexólogo...

EMMETT: Ese empleo me facina…  
EDWARD: O.o

JASPER: Psicólogo,  
psiquiatra,  
terapeuta,  
ginecólogo...

EMMETT: Creo que ginecólogo está mucho mejor… ¿Qué opinas Edd?  
EDWARD: Tal vez… (UY O.o)

JASPER: Audaz,  
simpático,  
atlético,  
cariñoso,  
atento,  
caballeroso,  
inteligente,  
imaginativo,  
creativo,  
dulce,  
fuerte,

EMMETT: Yo siempre e sido fuerte de nacimiento  
EDWARD: "¡¿Qué_ ninguno de los dos se va a callar?!"_

JASPER: Comprensivo,  
tolerante,  
prudente,  
capaz,  
valiente,  
decidido,  
confiable,  
respetuoso,  
apasionado,  
no ser celoso, pero tampoco desinteresado,  
llevarse bien con su familia, pero no dedicarles más tiempo que a ella,  
darle su espacio, pero mostrarse preocupado por dónde estuvo,  
no olvidar las fechas de cumpleaños, aniversario de novios, de boda, graduación, santo, menstruación, fecha del primer beso, cumpleaños de la tía y del hermano o hermana más querida, cumpleaños de los abuelos, de la mejor amiga…

EMMETT: ¡¿Nada más?!  
JASPER: Sip, así yo creo que serían felices  
EDWARD: Con razón de divorcié…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaban en aeropuerto toda la familia reunida, para despedir a Alice, quien había ganado unas vacaiones por 15 días a Paris, Francia.

JASPER: -En tono burlón- ¡No se te olvide traerme una francesita!  
EDWARD Y EMMETT: -Muertos de la risa- Jajajajaja ¡iiiiii! ¡Cómo se burla de ti! ¡A mi también tráeme una!  
ALICE: No, no se me olvidará, querido. –Dicho esto, subió muy molesta.-

Pasados lo 15 días, todos van a recibir a Alice al aeropuerto nuevamente. Jasper y sus hermanos están muy emocionados por la bromita que le habían hecho a la muchacha anteriormente, así que la esperaban más ansiosos. Cuando la chica apareció entre la gente, su esposo se acercó muy contento.

JASPER: Y amor… ¿¿Me trajiste a la francesita??  
ALICE: Hice todo lo posible…  
JASPER: ¿Pero…?  
ALICE: Ahora sólo tenemos que rezar para que nazca niña…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahora, se encontraba James en sus últimos momentos de vida, recostado la cama de su habitación. Ya en su lecho de muerte, llama a su mujer y le dice con voz ronca y débil…

JAMES: Victoria, tengo que hacerte una confesión…  
VICTORIA: Pero estás muy débil y…  
JAMES: Es preciso  
VICTORIA: Bien, ¿Qué es, cielito?  
JAMES: He tenido sexo con tu hermana, tu mamá y tu mejor amiga…  
VICTORIA: Lo sé, lo sé… ¡¡Por eso te envenené!! ¡¡Hijo de tu rechingada madre!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

CARLISLE: ¡¿Cómo de que mataste a Eleazar?!  
CARMEN: Pues si...  
CARLISLE: ¡Pero es tu esposo!  
CARMEN: Es que... como que lo maté y como de que no  
CARLISLE: ¿?  
CARMEN: Estábamos jugando...  
CARLISLE: A ver, explícame eso  
CARMEN: Pues...

_Estaba yo lavando la ropa, cuando llego mi viejo, agarró una cubeta llena de agua, me la aventó (el agua) y me dijo:_

_-Como de que te llovizna._

_Entonces, que me enojo y agarré el detergente. Se lo aventé en la cara y le dije:_

_-¡Cómo que te neva!_

_Y que agarra un puño de piedras y me las avienta..._

_-¡Cómo que te graniza! -Me gritó.  
-¡Cómo que a ti también te graniza! -Le respondí, aventandole un puño de piedras también.  
-¡¡Cómo que te relampaguea!! -Me amenazó agarrarando el látigo de su caballo_

_A tal grado, yo ya estaba bien encabronada, y como no traía cinturón, pues que agarro el machete_

_-¡¡¡COMO QUE TE PARTE UN RAYO MALDITO CABRÓN!!!_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

YA SÉ LO QUE DIRÁN: "¿CÓMO ES QUE CARMEN NO LLEVABA UN CINTURÓN PERO UN MACHETE SI LO TENÍA A LA MANO?" JAJAJAJA CREO QUE ESTA FAMILIA CULLEN QUE HE CREADO NO ES UNA MUY EJEMPLAR... ¿O SI? JAJAJAJAJA

POR CIERTO, LAMENTO LOS CAPS TAN CORTOS… PERO ANDO CON ESO DEL FIN DE CURSO Y UNAS COSAS CON LO DEL INGRESO A LA PREPA QUE ME TRAEN… ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!

AGRADESCO SUS REVIEWS A TODAS: iovs Cullen, -me, Analu Cullen, , Liz, Pam :D, Rosa, Meeli, Lagrima 1604...  
¡¡Y TODAS LA DEMÁS!! ¡DISCULPEN POR NO PONERLAS PERO YA ME TENGO QUE IR!

GRACIAS POR LEER, VERÉ QUE NUEVOS CHISTES ME CUENTAN MIS COMADRES QUE COINCIDAN UN POCO CON TWILIGHT PARA ACTUALIZAR…  
LE AGRADECERÍA UN REVIEW... ¡POR FAS!!

¡ADIEUS!


	6. Cap 6 Sexistas y de parejas

AQUÍ ESTAN UNOS CUANTOS CHISTES MÁS. ESPERO Y LAS HAGAN REIR UN POCO. ¿SABÍAN QUE SONREÍR NO SÓLO ES BUENA PARA LA AUTOESTIMA? EN REALIDAD ES UN EJERCICIO QUE EL CUERPO NESECITA, RELAJA LAS TENCIONES, SUBE EL AUTOESTIMA, DESPEJA UN POCO EL CEREBRO Y EJERCITA UNOS CUANTOS MÚSCULOS EN LA CARA.

¡NO SE ATORMENTEN Y VIVAN FELICES! ¡NO SABEN SI MAÑAñA SE VAN A MORIR! (dios quiera que no)

GRACIAS POR LEER, ES MUY MOTIVADOR.

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Cap. 6 Sexistas y de parejas**

Después de tantas broncas, y de haberse llevado a la cama a su hija, el chico de la Push decide pedir la mano de Renesmee.

JACOB: Edward… -Le dice muy serio. – Vengo a pedir la mano de tu hija

EDWARD: ¿Y ya has visto a mi mujer?

JACOB: Si… pero prefiero a tu hija.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BELLA: ¿Tu sabes por qué los hombres tienen la conciencia limpia?

ALICE: Nop, ¿Por qué?

BELLA: ¡Por que no la han usado nunca!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

JASPER: ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡¿Ya viste la nueva cámara fotográfica japonesa que me compré?!

EMMETT: Si, ¿Pero que tiene de especial?

JASPER: ¡¡Es tan rápida que he podido fotografiar a Alice con la boca cerrada!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

RENESMEE: Madre, ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar hombres que sean sensibles, cariñosos, románticos y **FIELES**?

BELLA: Hay hija, por que hombres así, ya tienen novio.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

MIKE: Vaya, mi mujer se ha fugado con mi mejor amigo.

ANGELA: ¿Otra vez? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

MIKE: Desde que alguien se ha fugado con ella, es mi mejor amigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Rose estaba leyendo un libro, cuando indignada, lo hecha al fuego.

EMMETT: ¿Por qué arrojas el libro al fuego?

ROSE: ¡Por que estoy enojadísima con aquel autor… es un descarado!

EMMETT: ¿No te gusto? ¿Qué hizo?

ROSE: ¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Pero Palo Neruda ha publicado un libro copiando las poesías que **TÚ** me escribiste cuando éramos novios!

EMMETT: -Rueda los ojos nervioso- 9_9 ¡Hay que desgraciado!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaba Edward en la oficina, cuando recibe una llamada telefónica.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted el señor Edward Cullen?

-Si, ¿En qué le puedo servir?

-Verá, soy el comisario Swan. Y hemos detenido un carterista que estaba usando varias tarjetas de crédito a nombre de su esposa.

-No pasa nada, dígale que se las puede quedar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es que gasta menos que mi mujer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

CARLISLE: No sé por qué, pero me gustan todas la mujeres menos la mía.

EDWARD: ¡Bah! No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa lo mismo… me gustan todas las mujeres menos la tuya.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

JESSICA: Mi marido es un ángel…

BELLA: Pues que suerte por que el mío sigue vivo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

JASPER: ¿Sabes? El otro día le compré un collar a mi mujer.

EMMETT: ¡Joder! Yo la mía la llevo suelta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ROSE: ¿Sabes por qué los chistes de rubias siempre son de dos líneas?

JACOB: ¬¬ No

ROSE: ¡Para que los hombres puedan entenderlos!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de una noche ardiente de pasión, Jasper, con cara de tener una resaca de muerte, se gira y le pregunta a su esposa:

JASPER: Oye cariño, se que esta es una pregunta embarazosa, pero necesito saberlo… Anoche, después de quemar el coche, ¿Eras tú la mujer con la que estaba en el patio trasero?

ALICE: Hhhhmmm ¿A qué hora dices que fue eso?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

CARLISLE: Como me gustaría haberme casado con una mujer que fuera amable, inteligente, que estuviera buenísima y que fuese bien educada…

EMMETT: Si… a mí también me hubiera gustado casarme cuatro veces…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bella, quien estaba leyendo un poco sobre la Edad Media, cerró el libro al ver entrar a su marido e indignada le dice:

-¿Por qué los reyes de la Edad Media pueden gobernar a los 14 años y no pueden casarse hasta tener 18? ¡No entiendo!

-Muy sencillo mi amor. –Responde este – Por que es más fácil gobernar un país que a una esposa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ALICE: Jasper, estoy embarazada… ¿Qué quieres que sea?

JASPER: ¡¡MIO!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Va Jasper conduciendo por una carretera cuando se da cuenta de que un coche de la policía le esta dando las luces para que se pare. Cuando aparca en el arcén, se le acerca un policía con cara de  
mosqueo y le espeta:  
- ¿Sabía usted que su esposa se cayó del coche hace diez kilómetros?  
- ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! –Responde el wero -¡Creí que me había quedado sordo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

(Volviendo a la inocencia de Nessie) Estaban en una boda toooda la familia reunida, cuando Bella siente que alguien le da pequeños tirones en su vestido, tras mirar hacia abajo, se encuentra con su hija, tratando de llamar su atención.

NESSIE: Mamá, mamá…

BELLA: ¿Qué pasa hija?

NESSIE: ¿Por qué la novia va vestida de blanco?

BELLA: Pues… por que es el día más feliz de su vida.

NESSIE: Ah… Y entonces, ¿Por qué el novio está vestido de negro?

BELLA: O.O!?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

VICTORIA: Los hombres son como los retretes… O están ocupados o están llenos de mierda.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Emmett llega tarde a casa y salta rápidamente a la cama.  
ROSALIE: Déjame tranquila, tengo dolor de cabeza.  
EMMETT: Pero bueno, ¿Que les pasa hoy a todas?

ROSALIE: Ó.Ó

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

EDWARD: Oye, mi esposa conduce fatal… no sé que hacer para que vaya con cuidado.

CARLISLE: Hummm… pues dile que si tiene un accidente, su edad aparecerá en los periódicos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

RENEE: Hoy me siento tan de buen humor que le dí un billete de $1,000 a un moribundo.

ESME: ¡¿1,000 pesos?! ¿Qué te dijo tu marido?

RENEE: Creo que le pareció bien… me dio las gracias.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

EDWARD: Oye… ¿Tu qué buscas en una mujer?

EMMETT: Senos grandes

EDWARD: No, quiero decir, para una relación seria.

EMMETT: Hummmm… senos muy grandes.

EDWARD: No, quiero decir que ¿cómo sería la mujer con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida?

EMMETT: ¿El resto de mi vida? ¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Nadie tiene los senos tan grandes!!

MIKE: ¡Señor juez! Me quiero divorciar por que mi mujer desde hace 10 años que me tira trastos en la cabeza.

JUEZ: Bueno, ¿Por qué se anda divorciando hasta ahora?

MIKE: Es que ya va agarrando puntería.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BELLA: Mi vida, dime algo con "Amor"

EDWARD: "AMORfa"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

NESSIE: Mamá, ¿Ya mandaron a un hombre a la luna?

BELLA: Ya hija, hace muchísimo.

NESSIE: Si ya mandaron a uno, ¿Por qué no mandan a todos?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Van caminando Renesmee y Jacob por un parque. Era una atardecer precioso, y justamente se detienen en un puente construido sobre un precioso riachuelo. La chica, sin soltar de la mano a su novio, se acerca para que este la abrase. Ambos permanecen viendo el reflejo del crepúsculo sobre el agua hasta que la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos habla…

-Amor, si yo cayera al agua, ¿Me salvarías?

-Y si digo "si", ¿Saltarías, querida?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

UNA NUEVA DISCULPA POR TARDARME, PERO OJALA Y LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.  
UN AGRADECIMIENTO A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ES BASTANTE MOTIVADOR SABER QUE LOS CHISTES ESTÁN TENIENDO EL EFECTO ESPERADO EN USTEDES, LECTORAS :D

**ACLARACIÓNES: **

*****SI HAY ALGÚN HOMBRE POR AHÍ DEJEME DECIRLES QUE NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE USTEDES, Y MUCHO MENOS EN CONTRA DE LAS MUJERES, ESTOS CHISTES, SÓLO LOS PUBLICO POR QUE **MIS COMADRES ME LOS CUENTAN** (¡Gracias! ¡Chicas!) Y PUEDEN SER **RELACIONADOS CON TWILIGHT **NO QUIERO COMFLICTOS NI QUEJAS… SÓLO QUIERO ALEGRARLE E DÍA A LAS PERSONAS.

*****TAMPOCO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LAS RUBIAS, LOS MARICONES, LOSMASOQUISTAS, LOS HOMBRES, LAS MUJERES, LOS NIÑOS, LOS INFIELES (Bueno, esos si un poco)... Y POR SUPUESTO NO TENGO NINGÚN ODIO EN ESPECIAL POR **NINGUNO** DE LOS PERSONAJES DE **STEPHANIE MEYER** (Que ella me perdone por tan particular familia Cullen que he creado ^^)

Eso si... soy** TEAM JACOB... **chicas **TEAM EDWARD** no odio a nuestro vampiro favorito ¡Para nada!, pero sigo preferiendo a los licántropos motociclistas y sexys jajajajaja

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LES AGRADECERÍA DOBLEMENTE UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO O LE PONGO UN HASTA AQUÍ A ESTE FIC.

SINCERAMENTE, NO PIENSO PASAR DE LO 8 CAPÍTULOS NI MUCHO MENOS LLEGAR A DIEZ… ¡YA SERÍA MUCHO!

JAJAJAJA PERO DENME SU OPINIÓN O PREPAREN LAS ANTORCHAS Y TODOS ESO xD

¡CUIDENSE Y NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR!  
¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

ATTO. Ana Csi


	7. Cap 7 Otros chistes

CABE DECIR QUE MI CHISTE FAVORITO DE AQUÍ FUE EL DE "EL INSTITUTO MENTAL DE PHOENIX" xD LAMENTO SI EL TÍTULO DEL CAO LES PARECE TONTO, PERO SE ME ACABAN LAS IDEAS u.u

¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Cap. 7 Otros chistes **

CARLISLE: Hijo, ¿Por qué cierras las ventanas de tu casa justo antes de las lecciones de canto de Bella?

EDWARD: Por que si la llegaran a escuchar, pensarían que le estoy pegando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Estaba Jasper borracho, trepando en un poste de luz y en eso pasa un policía y le dice:

POLICÍA: Oiga, ¿Qué hace usted ahí arriba? ¡Bájese o disparo! –Al ver que el rubio continua trepando el poste sin hacerle caso, saca la pistola, dispara al aire y Jasper se baja hecho la raya.

POLICÍA: ¿Usted quién es?

JASPER: ¿Qué no se acuerda?, ¡¡Soy el mismo que estaba allá arriba!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Arrepentido de sus acciones, Félix decide ir a confesarse (a la iglesia a donde mas u.u)

LAURENT: Padre, confieso haber violado a mi novia.

PADRE: ¡Eso es un sacrilegio!

LAURENT: Es que la casa estaba obscura y nosotros solos… También violé a mi vecina.

PADRE: ¡Eso ya se pasó!

LAURENT: Es que la casa estaba obscura y nosotros solos… Pero también violé a mi prima.

Espantado, el cura se levanta y comienza a caminar con intenciones de irse.

LAURENT: Pero Padre, ¿Por qué se va? Aún no he terminado.

PADRE: Es que la iglesia está obscura… y nosotros solos…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nessie esperaba ansiada mente la navidad. Y no pudiendo soportar, le pregunta a su padre un mes antes…

NESSIE: Papá, papá. ¿Qué me vas a regalar para navidad?

EDWARD: ¿Qué te regalé el año pasado?

NESSIE: Un globo.

EDWARD: Pues, este año te lo inflo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Edward estaba de viaje. En realidad llevaba más de un mes fuera de casa. Una mañana, Bella encuentra una carta de su esposo, emocionada la abre, esperando la anunciación de su regreso cercano. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el pequeño poema romántico que le había escrito…

"…Mi amor, por ti, soy capaz de cualquier cosa:  
Cruzar nadando océanos…  
Llegar a la cima de la montaña más alta del mundo…  
Gritar a los cuatro vientos sobre mi amor por ti…  
Enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que nos separe…  
Te amo tanto…

P.D  
Llegaré el jueves. Si no llueve…"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**(N/A: Este me lo mandaron en un mail… me tardé mucho en copiarlo, pero está genial xD)**

Bella, no sabiendo que hacer con su hija, decidió llamar al Instituto de salud mental de Phoenix.

(Grabación del contestador automático del Instituto de Salud Mental)  
"Gracias por llamar al instituto de Salud Mental de Phoenix, la organización más efectiva para tratar sus momentos de locura:

Si usted es obsesivo-compulsivo, presione repetidamente el número 1.

Si usted es co-dependiente, pídale a alguien que presione el número 2 por usted.

Si usted tiene múltiples personalidades, presione el 3,4,5 y 6.

Si usted es paranoico, nosotros ya sabemos quién es usted, sabemos lo que hace y sabemos lo que quiere, de modo que espere en línea mientras rastreamos su llamada.

Si usted sufre de alucinaciones, presione el 7 en ese teléfono gigante de colores que Ud. (y sólo Ud.) ve a su derecha.

Si usted es esquizofrénico, escuche cuidadosamente y una pequeña voz interior le indicará qué número presionar.

Si usted es depresivo, no importa qué número marque, da lo mismo, nada  
conseguirá sacarlo de su lamentable situación.

Si usted sufre de amnesia, presione 8 y diga en voz alta su nombre, apellidos, dirección, teléfonos, e-mail, C.I., número de su cuenta corriente, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento, estado civil y el teléfono de sus vecinos.

Si usted sufre de indecisión, deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono... o antes del tono... o después del tono... o durante el tono. En todo caso, espere el tono.

Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria de corto plazo, presione 9.  
Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria de corto plazo, presione 9.  
Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria de corto plazo, presione 9.  
Si sufre de pérdida de la memoria de corto plazo, presione 9.

Si es tacaño obsesivo, le duele terriblemente prestar sus cosas y siempre espera retribución por los favores, ¡cuidado! cuelgue de inmediato, pues deberá pagar S.L.M. a una tasa de 100 pesos por minuto...

Si tiene la autoestima baja, por favor cuelgue. Todos nuestros operadores están atendiendo a personas más importantes que usted.

Si con esto su problema se acentúa, es porque estamos mejorando para usted

.... Gracias"

BELLA: ¡Hay Dios! O.O

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ALICE: ¿Qué son las dos primeras cosas que deben salir temprano en la mañana?

BELLA: ¿Qué?

ALICE: La basura y el marido

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el colegio:

MAESTRA: A ver, tú Seth, dime 3 partes del cuerpo humano que empiecen por la letra "c"

SETH: Cabeza, corazón y cuello.  
MAESTRA: Muy bien, Seth. Tú Ramoncito, dime 3 partes del cuerpo humano que empiecen por la letra "p"

RAMONCITO: Piernas, páncreas y… pulmón.  
MAESTRA: Excelente. Veamos tú Renesmee dime 3 partes del cuerpo humano que empiecen por la letra "z"  
NESSIE: ¿Por la letra "z"?

MAESTRA: Si.

NESSIE: Pues las "zejas", los "zojos" y las "zuñas".

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A Edward se le poncha una llanta justo enfrente de un Instituto mental (si quieren otro o el de Phoenix da igual xD). Cuando estaba cambiando la llanta se le caen los 4 tapones por una coladera, evitando así que terminara su trabajo. Interesado, un loquito se asoma por la ventana y observa la escena divertido.

DIMITRI: ¿Por qué no le quitas un tapón a cada una de las 3 llantas que tienes y usas esos 3 tapones para reemplazar los que se te perdieron? Así las cuatro llantas tendrán tres tapones y el coche andará equilibrado hasta algún taller…

EDWARD: O.O Vaya, no lo había pensado… Gracias. Que ingenioso.

DIMITRI: Es algo sencillo y lógico.

EDWARD: ¿Entonces, por qué estas en el Instituto Mental?

DIMITRI: Estoy loco, pero no soy un idiota.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BUEEEENO ESTO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAP. SIGO PIDIENDOLES DISCULPAS, PERO A MIS COMADRES NO SE LES HA OCURRIDO CHISTES MÁS BUENOS ¬¬ EL DE "BELLA Y ALICE" Y EL DE "DIMITRI Y EDWARD" ME LOS CONTARON MIS PADRES xD

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE TONTO FIC QUE SE DICE LLAMAR DE HUMOR xD Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, SON DE VERDAD MOTIVADORES.  
ESPERO Y POR LO MENOS LES HAYA SACADO UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA… ¿OTRO CAP? R= ¡REVIEWS! xD

¡CUIDENSE Y… ESTEEE, PUES SI **TIENEN GANAS** DE VER UN **VIDEO GRACIOSO** DE **TWILIGHT **(Recomendado por mua) SE PUEDEN DAR UNA VUELTA POR **MI PERFIL**, Y **ENSEGUIDA** ESTAN LOS LINKS…. **ESCOJAN EL QUE QUIERAN** xD

¡ADIEUS!


	8. NOTA

**AVISO IMPORTANTE Y ENORMES DISCULPAS**

Siento mucho y me doy de topes contra el respaldo de mi cama (explicación más adelante) por no poder actualizar pronto. No-se-que porquería ingerí que estoy dejandoles este recado en el i-touch de una prima, en vivo y directo desde mi habitación. Así es, me tienen tirada en mi cama a pesar de ser mi primera semana de vacaiones en la preparatoria... ¿La razón? Fuerte infección estomacal.

No les detallaré cómo me siento suponiendo que, en dado caso, puede ser un tanto desagradable. Tal vez con estas 4 palabras demuestre cómo me siento:

**¡¡¡ES-HO-RRI-BLE!!!**

No podré actualizar ninguna historia, al menos hasta que los cólicos se me bajen. Asi que tampoco podré leer ni dejar algunos reviews que prometí.

Lo siento chicas, y de verdad que SI lo siento. Sólo se me permitió hacer actividades que no requieran pararme de mi cama... así que ya veré xD

Gracias por su comprención (bastante esperada ¬¬) pero uno nunca manda cuando ni donde enfermarse xD

¡Cuidense! ¡Y encuanto esté mejor prometo dejar los reviews que me pidieron y leer las historias recomendadas!

**Atto. Ana Csi.**

P.D.

Para aprovechar este cap... ¿Sería mucho pedirles que me recomendaran algunas otras historias que les hayan parecido interesantes? Mi droga ¿Que más puedo hacer xD?

O si no, pueden ver en mi perfil, ahí encontrarán unas parodias de Zelda y Twilight altamente recomendadísimas ;D  
Ya me voy... ¡Adieus!


	9. Cap 8 Nessie, Nessie ¡Nessie!

**Cap. 9 Nessie, Nessie… ¡Nessie!**

¡¡ASI ES CHICAS!! (y chicos si es que hay alguno por ahi xD) ¡¡¡HE VUEEEEEELTO!!! JAJAJAJAJA ESPERO Y ESTE CAP RECOMPENSE UN POCO DE LO QUE FUE MI AUSENCIA... SI NO LO HACE, AL MENOS ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI LES SACÓ UNA RISITA (o una sonrisa ya de perdis xD)

NO LES ALARGO... ¡¡DISFRÚTENLO!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una tranquila tarde por en la casa de los Cullen, se ve interrumpida por una discusión entre Edward y Nessie. Por lo que el buen tío Emmett decide intervenir, por pura curiosidad nadamás.

- Oigan, tórtolos ¿cuál es el problema?

- Es que soy demasiado inteligente para estar en el primer grado –Contestó rápidamente la chiquilla –y el director de mi escuela me ofreció subirme a segundo tal vez y a tercero. Pero mi papá no quiere que me cambien de grado.

-Por supuesto que no –Recalcó su padre –Son demasiado grandes para ti. Aprovecha tu inteligencia y aprueba satisfactoriamente tus materias que tienes ahora.

Emmett se rascó unos momentos la barbilla pensando que podrían hacer. Entoces propuso que Edward le realizara una serie de preguntas a su hija de Segundo y Tercer grado (de primaria xD), si ella las respondía todas bien, mandarían una carta al director de la niña accediendo a subirla de grado, si fallaba en al menos una respuesta, ella se quedaría en primer grado. Ambos accedieron y Edward empezó…

- A ver Nessie, ¿Cuánto es 3 por 3?  
-Nueve.  
- ¿Y cuánto es 6 veces 6?  
-Treinta y seis.

Su padre continuó preguntando por casi una hora, con la batería de preguntas que sólo un excelente alumno de tercer grado debe conocer y la niña no cometió ningún error.

- Creo… creo si que te mereces estar en tercer grado –Se rindió al fin Edward, tirándose pesadamente en el sofá y frotándose las sienes para calmarse.

Su hermano, no muy convencido, se acerca a la niña y sin dejar de mirarla les pregunta a ambos.

-¿Puedo hacerle yo unas preguntas también? –Ambos asintieron y el empezó- ¿Qué tiene la vaca 4 y tu madre, sólo tu madre y las mujeres sólo dos?  
-Las piernas –Responde Renesmee sin dudar.

- ¿Qué tengo en mis pantalones que no hay en los tuyos?  
Edward abre los ojos a la par de sus labios listo para interrumpir…  
- Los bolsillos -Responde la niña.

- ¿Qué entra al centro de las mujEres y solo detrás del hombrE?  
Estupefacto… el hombre de pelos cobrizos contiene la respiración…  
- La letra "E" –Contesta nuevamente su hija.

- ¿Y dónde las mujeres tienen el pelo más encaracolado?  
Ahora, Edward hace una mueca de asombro…  
- En África -Responde Nessie.

- ¿Qué es blando, y en las manos de una mujer se torna duro?  
- El esmalte de uñas, tío...

A aquel guapísimo hombre de ojos azules se le cruzaron los ojos. Deseaba detener a su hermano, pero para cuando iba a interrumpir, la pregunta ya estaba formulada y su cuerpo se tensaba esperando la respuesta de su hija.

- ¿Qué tienen las mujeres en medio de las piernas?  
Edward no lo puede creer...  
- Las rodillas -Responde la chiquilla al instante.

- ¿Y qué tiene una mujer casada más ancha que una soltera?  
- La cama.

- ¿Qué palabra comienza con la letra C, termina con la letra O, es arrugado y todos lo tenemos atrás  
Y Eddie empieza a sudar frío...  
- El codo, tío Emmett.

- ¿Y qué empieza con C tiene un hueco y yo se lo di a varias personas para que gozaran?  
El padre de la niña se tapa la cara...  
- Un CD.

- ¡Suficiente Emmett! –Pudo al fin interrumpir Edward -Trae una hoja de papel para escribir al director de mi hija...  
-¿Dejarás que me suban a tercer grado? –Le dice emocionada su hija.  
-¡Pediré que te suban a sexto!  
-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino, hermano? –Pregunta pícaramente el tío musculoso.

-¡¡¡Yo mismo acabo de fallar todas las respuestas!!!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una noche, Nessie y Bella estaban tomando un baño juntas…

-Mamá, mamá ¿Qué es "eso" que tengo entre mis piernas? –Le pregunta de pronto la niña.

-¿Eh? Oh… Esteee pues… bueno, es… es, una "heridita" que te hizo Dios.

-Ah… ¡¡Pues a ti te tiró a matar!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Nessie tuvo viruela, sus padres le hicieron creer que se trataban de "pecas temporales". Un día fueron a la iglesia y la niña se quedó viendo fijamente el confesionario.

-¿Pecas, hija, pecas? –Le preguntó muy interesado el sacerdote, sentado desde el confesionario.

-Si, hasta en las nalgas, padre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un día, la maestra de Nessie les pidió el análisis de algún tema. Cualquiera, pero que tuviera que ver con la distancia, la capacidad o las mediciones. La niña pensó y pensó, hasta que se encontró una pulga que chupaba la sangre de la cabeza de su amigo Jake (xD). Sin decir nada, la agarró y se la llevó a su casa, ahí la analizó.

-¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Le dijo al insecto. Y la pulga saltó 66 cm. Nessie apuntó el dato en su libreta, tomó a la pulga y le arrancó una pata.

-¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Le dijo nuevamente. Y la pulga saltó 50 cm. La niña lo volvió a apuntar en su cuaderno y le arrancó otra pata a la pulga.

-¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Y ahora la pulga sólo saltó 40 cm.

-¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Y la chiquilla repitió el proceso hasta que sólo le queda una pata a la pulga, se la arranca y dice:

-¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Y no pasa nada -¡Brinca pulguita! ¡Brinca pulguita! –Y el insecto sigue quieto.

Después de algunos minutos de que la pulga –o lo que quedaba de ella -no se movió, Nessie se giró y apuntó en su cuaderno:

"Conclusión: Pulga sin patas… no oye"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el Messenger, Nessie platicaba con Jake por primera vez, pues ella nunca había tenido internet.

JAKE dice:  
¿Y cómo le hiciste para que te dieran internet? Si ni computadora tenías.

NESSIE dice:  
S qu m vndiron sta computadora y convnci a mi papa. Lo malo s qu l falta una tcla… ¿A qu no adivinas cual s?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Oye jake mi papá me dijo algo bien interesante…

-¿Quep? –Le pregunta este medio dormido

-¿Sabías que cada 5 minutos, atropellan a un hombre en Barcelona? …Pobre hombre…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya de noche, Bella cobijaba a su hija, listas para dormir.

-Ahorro debería escribirse sin "h" intermedia –Habló de pronto la niña.

-¿Por qué dices eso, cielo?

-Pues para aorrar una letra.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nessie va corriendo hacia su madre, agitando los brazos, alarmada.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Papá esta tirando todas las cosas que no sirven por la ventanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jake era mayor que Nessie. Entró a una etapa en la que de das cuenta de que los niños no son traídos por la cigüeña, si no que son "fabricados" por un procedimiento que le pareció bastante atractivo. Una noche, Nessie jugaba con él, y el chico, tomó sus juegos y empujones, como caricias y deseo.

-No juegues con fuego, Renesmee –Le dijo pícaramente.

-¡Pero fuego se quedará sin amigos!

Jake: ¡Plonk!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Tió Jasper...

-¿Uhmmm?

-¿Por qué las puertas de la iglesia son taaaaan altas?

-Pues para que entre el Altísimo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

BUEEEEEEENO. ESPERO Y AL MENOS LES HAYA ALEGRADO UN POQUITO EL DÍA Y HABER SU PUEDO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAP PRONTO. PARA SERLES SINCERAS, PENSABA/PIENSO DEJAR FANFICTION. COMO ME TARDO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR... NO TENGO HORARIO PARA MI VIDA (una completa estupidez... lo siento n.n) PERO PUES SI SIGO AQUI SERA PARA SUBIR SOLO ONE SHOTS O ESTE TONTO FIC DE COMEDIA.

NO ESPEREN FICS COMPLETOS DE MI PARTE... NO ASEGURO NADA.

¿LA RAZÓN? PUES... TOCO COMENZÓ CON LA INFECCIÓN QUE TUVE TIEMPO ATRÁS, LUEGO TUVE INVÁLIDA UNA MANO... Y AHORA... n.n UN CHICO xD LO SIENTO DE VERDAD PERO SI ME TIENE EMBOBADA Y... Y... (suspiro) CON DECIRLES QUE EL OTRO DÍA ESTABA BUSCANDO MI LAPICERA ENTRE UNA PILA DE HOJAS U.U

CUIDENSE Y ESPERO SU OPINION DEL FIC PICANDOLE A ESE BOTONCITO SENSUAL VERDE DE ABAJO xD

¡ADIEUS!  
ATTO. CSI n.n  
(quien mas podría ser xD)


End file.
